The Final Reunion
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Snow wanders the Void Beyond, his life at an end. Little does he know that the life of his love, Serah, is gone as well. But perhaps they will get a second chance. Post-Game SerahxSnow. Original fal'Cie added. Rated for adult themes. ONESHOT.


_**Gohan Roxas: **__So I finished the Sunleth Waterscape level of FFXIII-2, when Snow vanished, and an idea came to me. This was it._

_**Snow: **__So what exactly do you have planned for us?_

_**GR: **__Nothing horrible, I assure you. I wouldn't do that to you and Serah._

_**Serah: **__Aww, you're so sweet. *hugs Gohan*_

_**Snow: **__*glares*_

_**GR: **__Uhh… Let's start the story, shall we?_

* * *

The Void Beyond was a desolate place. Ruined pillars scattered across formerly glorious floors. Dying foliage seeping through stone and black moss encroaching on the few pillars that remained standing.

It was the perfect place for a fallen hero like him.

He'd wandered the Void aimlessly; ever since he'd helped that Noel Kreiss and the woman he loved defeat the Mutantomato, as he called it, the fusion of hundreds of flan from across the timeline. Ever since he'd faded after the paradox was resolved.

Ever since he'd died nearly three hundred years in his future.

So now here he was. He didn't even get to turn into a Cie'th, nor enter crystal stasis. That was always the fate of a l'Cie. Even one who chose that life like him.

Anything to save his friends.

Anything for Serah.

But now look at him. The great hero Snow Villiers, just wandering through an endless Void.

He was never going to see those he loved ever again.

His gloved hand clenched into a fist at that thought.

Footsteps resounded from nearby. Snow's head shot up. How was that possible? He was the only one here.

"Snow?" a hauntingly familiar voice called from behind him. He wheeled.

No. No, it can't be.

The woman he loved – his Serah – stood before him, her eyes wide.

Was it possible for a dead man to go insane? If it was, he was right now.

"Snow, it's you," Serah whispered, her eyes full of tears. She rushed to him and ran a hand across his bearded cheek.

His eyes widened and filled with their own tears. Her touch was real. She was here.

"Serah…" he murmured, his voice breaking. "How…?"

Her eyes clouded. "Sazh and Hope helped Noel and I defeat Caius, the man who was causing all the paradoxes. After we beat him, I just…" She sobbed as she shrugged. "I saw black, then I ended up here." She collapsed at his feet. "I'm dead."

"No…" He picked her up from the floor and held her close. "Remember what I told you back at Sunleth? Heroes never die."

She gasped out a laugh against his red shirt.

"At least we're together," he whispered.

A light suddenly shone brightly nearby. The two had to shield their eyes, it was so bright.

The light took the form of a muscular, bearded man in a flowing white robe. He stood surrounded by clouds, and he seemed to radiate an aura of power. His face wore a kind smile.

"Who are…" Serah started.

Snow's l'Cie brand flared slightly.

"I am Zeus," the man said, his voice booming but calm. "I am a fal'Cie, not unlike Etro." He stepped forward. "Like her, I seek what is best for humans. Rarely do I ever make l'Cie, and when I do, they do not become Cie'th if they fail, nor do they become crystal if they succeed. I simply give them another Focus to complete."

"Why are you here?" Snow asked.

Zeus smiled. "I am the Guardian of the Void Beyond, much like Etro is the Guardian of Valhalla. You two battled in Etro's name, to save this world, and Etro's knight, from Caius Ballad. You saved both Cocoon and Pulse once again, only to have your lives snatched away from you." He spread his powerful arms wide. "I am here to remedy that grave mistake." One hand extended towards the couple.

Snow felt a burning on his right arm. He gasped in pain and looked at his arm. His l'Cie brand was different now; it was pure white, and it flared ever so slightly now and again.

"What did you do?" Serah demanded of the fal'Cie.

The deity chuckled. "I sealed his brand. He will still hold the powers of a l'Cie, if ever he should need them, but none of the negatives. He will never be Cie'th, nor will he become crystal. He will never become anyone's l'Cie ever again." He paused. "I almost forgot." He raised both his hands over their heads.

A light began to shine down from those hands onto the two former l'Cie, and they felt a subtle change in their bodies. They looked down at themselves, then up at Zeus.

The fal'Cie chuckled. "You live once again." He indicated a decaying Time Gate, which still flickered with light. "Use that to return to your home. New…Bodhum, was it?"

Serah nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Hey," Snow interrupted. "Won't we need an artefact or somethin'?"

Zeus laughed. "My boy, don't you see? You are the artefacts needed to open the gate." Without any more explanation, he vanished into a pillar of light.

Snow disentangled himself from his fiancé and walked towards the Time Gate.

"Snow?" she called to him.

"That Zeus guy said that we didn't need an artefact, right? Well, only one way to find out if it works."

Hesitantly, Serah followed him and locked hands with him. They stared up at the gate.

"Together?" he asked her.

She nodded resolutely. "Together."

They extended their hands and were absorbed by the gate.

* * *

Yuj had no idea why the hell Gadot had gotten him to patrol near the Time Gate. The damn thing had stopped working a long time ago. Not long after Serah had left the second time. Idly, Yuj wondered what Serah was up to now.

A dull light erupted from the Time Gate. Yuj hid behind the cliff, cautious.

Two figures, hand in hand, started to form near the gate. One was tall and muscular, while the other was distinctly feminine.

Eventually, the two figures took on their full form. Yuj gasped quietly.

It was Snow and Serah.

Laughing quietly to himself, Yuj bolted towards New Bodhum, ignoring all the monsters that appeared in his path. He bounded up the steps of NORA House and saw Gadot cradling a drink that Lebreau had served him.

Maqui walked in and saw Yuj's grin. "What's with you?"

"You would not believe who just came home," the teen told them all.

He heard footsteps behind him. Two different sets.

Gadot nearly dropped his glass.

Snow and Serah, both of whom they'd all thought dead – or worse – stood there with slightly bashful smiles on their faces.

"Long time no see, guys," Snow said.

The spell broke and they all shouted greetings and laughed in disbelief. Yuj and Maqui both shook Snow's hand and shyly hugged Serah, while Gadot hugged them both. Lebreau hugged the pink-haired woman tight, then kissed Snow on the cheek.

"So, is the wedding back on?" Gadot joked.

They all laughed.

Snow stopped and looked at Serah; he wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

Serah giggled and kissed him.

* * *

_**Serah: **__*sighs* I love a happy ending._

_**GR: **__Uh, Serah? You can let go of me now._

_**Serah: **__Oh. Sorry._

_**Snow: **__Well, I guess with my future wife and the author embarrassed, it falls to me to say, "Please review." We're outta here. Peace!_

_**Serah: **__Bye!_

_**GR: **__*salutes* See you around._


End file.
